


intermediary

by sonatine



Series: coffee shop verse [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, alternating pov, prose porn or poetry porn, they just really love each other ok, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonatine/pseuds/sonatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is lying crossways on their bed, hand curled beneath his cheek, in an unintended attitude of vulnerability. Bucky moves forward and slides a hand down Steve’s naked back, lingering in the dip at his waist and murmurs, <i>Baby boy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	intermediary

It has been a rough week.

Bucky stands in the doorway, watching

 

It has been a shit week.

Pepper stands in the doorway, looking

 

as Steve breathes. He is lying crossways on their bed, hand curled beneath his cheek, in an unintended attitude of vulnerability. Bucky moves forward and slides a hand down Steve’s naked back, lingering in the dip at his waist and murmurs, _Baby boy_

 

at Natasha sitting cross-legged on their bed, breasts spilling over her stretched-out bra with the underwiring poking out of the side, brushing her hair with her fingers. Pepper moves forward and slides a hand down Natasha’s neck and across the soft skin of her stomach, whispering, _baby girl_

 

and Steve tilts his head up, eyes glassy. Bucky kisses him softly, lingering, and brushes a thumb over the small patch of grey above Steve’s left ear that Steve swears he can’t see (and that Bucky secretly loves). Bucky smooths his hand across the dip in Steve’s back, sliding two fingers down the crack of his ass, and Steve inhales, _please –_

 

and Natasha lifts her chin for a kiss to which Pepper will gratefully, gladly, eternally comply. Pepper smoothes a hand over the scar on Natasha’s wrist from their disastrous winter walk in the park, and over to the small ink stain on Natasha’s hand, fresh from today’s note-taking in court. She brushes a knuckle over Natasha’s clit and Natasha gasps, letting her legs fall open further

 

and Bucky could never refuse Steve anything when he uses that tone of voice. He opens Steve up leisurely, lovingly, and then pushes into him, kissing the back of Steve’s neck as Steve sighs beneath him. Bucky covers Steve completely with his own body, protecting, enveloping, chest-to-back and arm-over-arm, linking their hands as he thrusts slowly, slowly

 

and Pepper splays a hand across Natasha’s stomach, nudging her back-flat onto the bed. Pepper kneels on the floor, between Natasha’s open legs and makes quick work of the thin cotton fabric standing between them, tossing it into a corner, and spreads Natasha wider. Natasha inhales; Pepper exhales and slides two fingers inside her wet cunt, alternating a pattern between her hands and her tongue

 

and Steve trembles beneath him, holding tight to Bucky’s hands and hooking his ankles around Bucky’s ankles, as if trying to fuse them wholly into one being. Bucky is shaken to his core when Steve gets like this, when he lets Bucky take care of him, take charge, because the biggest con in this world is that bright, optimistic Steve Rogers is a cynic at heart and trusts no one — _but he trusts Bucky_

 

as Natasha watches, propped up on her elbows, open-mouthed and glassy-eyed, with tunnel vision for _her_ , for _Pepper_ , and it shakes Pepper to no end that Natasha is turned on for _her_

 

Bucky wakes in the dead of night, heart pounding and throat dry. The clock says 4:07am, the witching hour of panic, and he throws out a hand. He feels Steve’s skin warm beneath his fingers and he holds on tight, curling his body around Steve’s back. Steve settles back into his embrace—still asleep—out of muscle memory or subconscious longing, and isn’t that something?

 

Pepper wakes in the thin elastic boundary between night and day. She reaches for her phone and it blinds her on the lowest lumins setting, burning 3:42am into her retinas. Her heart is pounding for no reason and she turns over to crowd onto Natasha’s side of the bed. She splays a hand across Natasha’s ribcage, feeling her lungs expand and contract, separated by two layers of skin, and steadies her breathing to her own. Natasha leans back infinitesimally into Pepper’s embrace, without interrupting at all her REM cycle, which means her unconscious self even gravitates toward Pepper, and isn’t that something?

**Author's Note:**

> [ [tumblr link](http://sonatine.tumblr.com/post/146428148254/intermediary-it-has-been-a-rough-week-bucky) ]


End file.
